SwanQueen One-shots with a side of Red Beauty
by Hiphawpgurl
Summary: Some SwanQueen One-shots that are loosely strung together. Starting from the beginning and mostly staying in chronological order. Maybe a bit of Red Beauty too. Summary for every chapter inside and rated K for now. Rating may change later.


_SwanQueen stories are just wow. I can't stop reading them because they're so... addicting, and their banter is amazing as always. I decided to write a tale of my own or at least some one-shots for now. So it'll be a collection of one-shots that are loosely strung together since I literally don't have a plot for an actual story thought out. Most of it will be in chronological order based on Storybrooke's timeline. Maybe this will contribute to a future idea though? Thanks for reading everyone!_

_And I totally don't own Once Upon a Time or any characters on the show... Just in case anyone thought I did. Although I wish I could take credit for this addictive program._

_Summary: Emma Swan meets Henry Mills for the first time and doesn't believe he's her son so she takes him back to Storybrooke where she meets the ever intense Regina Mills and gets a lot more than bargained for when returning Henry to his home.  
_

**Chapter 1: Fairytales are for Real?**

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. This little guy was standing in front of her apartment door in Boston telling her he was her son.

_He's here? There's no way this can actually be happening. Sure, Emma made a wish to not be alone on her twenty-eighth birthday, but that's just what parents tell their kids to do so that they'll blow out the candles, and of course make them that more happy during the process.  
_  
_Yes she's a bit lonely at times, but this; this was completely and utterly unexpected!_

It was a chilly Boston night and Emma wasn't expecting a visitor. She never did have any visitors in the first place. Even when she went on dates, the male prospect would say or do something off-putting, and Emma would devise a clever escape plan that didn't take more than five or ten minutes to execute. Tonight though, she was merely lounging about; watching a sitcom on TV and drumming her leg impatiently even though she knew nothing was going to happen, except this night was different. Something or someone felt oddly familiar...and nearby? Next thing she knew, Emma was unlatching her door and answering to a kid no more than ten or eleven years of age.

"Hi, I'm Henry Mills. Are you Emma Swan?" _Who is he and how did he know Emma's name? _

Emma is momentarily stunned by the strange situation she is in but eventually answers after a slight pause. "Uh, yeah, that's me, but who are you and how'd you know who I am?"

He rolls his eyes at Emma, but there's a hint of playfulness in it. "I'm your son. The one you gave up ten years ago!" Emma immediately ran into her bathroom and slammed the door shut, effectively locking it.

_This kid is off his rocker. And yet she did give up a baby ten years ago, so maybe he's not as crazy as she originally thought. Emma slips out of the bathroom and sees Henry drinking some mango juice he found in her fridge. Did his parents teach him any manners at all? Not to say Emma wasn't the same way when she was his age. Actually maybe that's where he... Stop right there. Don't even finish that sentence.  
_  
"Kid, you have this all wrong," Emma supplies with a bemused expression. He simply smiles back her with his adorable grin. _Henry sure is a handsome kid. At least if he's right, which Emma highly doubts he is, that she produced a good looking one. He had short brown messy hair and these infectious eyes that just stare into your soul. He was a bit short and scrawny, though Emma wasn't too concerned. He was only ten years of age after all._ "Isn't your mom worried about where you are, kid?"

"Oh no, she thinks I'm spending the night at my friends house," Henry added cheekily. A bit too cheekily to be the truth.

Emma peers down at him and shakes her head. _He was a clever kid._ "I have one skill; A superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything. You're a ten year old kid who showed up my apartment claiming you're my kid. That's pretty insane as far as I'm concerned."

His shoulders slump and he glumly looks down at his feet. "Please just come home with me," Henry pleads.

Emma is staring in awe at this kid. _Does he honestly expect me to go with him?_ "That's it. I'm calling the cops to handle this." Emma picks up the phone and pretends to start dialing 911. _She wasn't planning to call the police on a kid who's ten. She just wanted to get him to leave.  
_  
"No, please don't. I know this all sounds crazy, and there's no way it could be true, but it is." Henry was adamant Emma was his real mom, especially after finding out that Regina, his adopted mom, withheld that information from him. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me on the way back, would you?"

_Why did Emma suddenly have an urge to protect this Henry no matter if he was her son or not?_ "No, I guess I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Where do you live?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Right, of course you live there. Come on; let's get you to Storybrooke then."

* * *

Emma and Henry end up in Storybrooke faster than expected. Almost as if by magic, which totally isn't possible, Emma concludes. Emma glances down the empty streets and wonders where all the residents are. Then again, it was pretty late, so most people were probably asleep by now. She puts her yellow bug in park and turns off the ignition, turning towards Henry. "What's your address kid?" Henry looks at Emma with a faint amount of fear. "I don't want to go home. The evil queen is there." Emma shoots Henry an incredulous look.

"That is some twisted way to refer to your mom, but whatever makes you happy."

"She's not my mom," Henry rebuttals. "She's the evil queen and I have the book to prove it!"

_Emma is starting to think this kid may need some therapy. First he says that he's her son, and now he's saying his mom is an evil queen. That is some delusion._ "Look, there's no such thing as fairytales and evil queens. I'm taking you home, okay?" Henry sighs and dejectedly answers "fine. 108 Mifflin Street."

"Thank you."

* * *

Regina Mills was at her house finishing up some paperwork for the night. She knew it was late, but she couldn't help but be worried about Henry. She had reluctantly agreed to let him spend the night at a friend's house. She was rather surprised when Henry brought it up because he had never asked her before. His education came first and foremost. He was a highly intelligent child who excelled in all his classes and she thought she should reward him for doing so well, but maybe that was a bad decision, because she had a sinking feeling that something was about to go really wrong.

An abrupt knock on the front door snaps Regina from her wandering mind. She gets up from her desk and wonders who could be here at this hour of the night. _She then jumps to the conclusion that Henry is hurt so she rushes to pull the door open only to find a woman standing there with Henry. _

"Who are you," Regina barks out. "And what are you doing with my son? Henry, are you okay? Did this woman hurt you?"

"Well hello to you to. I was actually returning him here because he seems to believe I'm his birth mother," Emma bites back_. _

"I'm fine mom, and no, Emma didn't try and hurt me," Henry dotes out sarcastically, but by this time Regina wasn't listening and was still in disbelief about what the woman just told her.

_Impossible. This is the woman who gave up Henry for adoption ten years ago? Why would Henry lie to Regina and seek her out. Regina wasn't even aware he knew that she wasn't his birth mother. _

A waving of a hand in front of her face disrupts her thoughts. "Kindly get your hand out my face Miss..." Regina trailed off, not knowing the other woman's name while swatting Emma's hand away. "Emma Swan," she answered back politely. _Emma seriously just wanted to get out of here before this angry, yet beautiful woman ripped her head off. Emma doesn't even know why she called this woman beautiful, and still she couldn't deny it was true. She looked like a business woman and she dressed like one too. She had black hair that was almost shoulder length hair and pretty brown eyes, sucking Emma in. Plus she was dressed impeccably: A black blazer with a baby blue-collared shirt underneath matched with some black slacks, blue heels adorning her feet and topped off with her ruby red lipstick._ "Well Miss Swan, that's not possible. I'm his mother and I'll always be his mother."

This woman was frustrating. All Emma was doing was trying to get Henry back safe and be on her way to Boston. "I wasn't assuming otherwise. Don't you get it? I didn't want any trouble. It's not my fault you can't control your sons actions!" Emma immediately regretted the words said without prior thought. _The woman was positively fuming. She looked like she was ready to slap_ _Emma_ _silly. Luckily, for Emma, she didn't._ "You have no right to say that to me Miss Swan. Get you and your hideous red jacket out now! Regina was shooting daggers at Emma but Emma wasn't backing down by any means. The tension was thick and Henry thought the outcome might be the women ending up in an actual brawl. "Fine, I'll leave, but it's late so I'm going to stay the night in this town."

"Whatever Miss Swan. I expect you'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Oh, you can count on it."

"Excellent," Regina says through gritted teeth. _Regina couldn't wait for Emma to be gone out of her And Henry's life for good. Not that she was part of it to begin with. _

"You know, you really should smile more. It looks good on you. Better than that sneer at least."

Emma thought she imagined it. She could've sworn the woman opposite of her blushed, but she had to be mistaken, right? And then with a huff, Regina rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut with a bewildered Emma on the other side.

* * *

_Should I continue this? Definitely more SwanQueen interaction in the upcoming chapters_


End file.
